My Neko, Len
by ZuraMongeZura
Summary: One Sunday morning Kaito Shion receives a very special delivery, a young cat-boy named Len. He has to take care of the cat-boy so he doesn't become a bad person while trying to maintain a normal life, and slowly falling in love with the cat-boy.
1. Day 1

Hello! This is my first story so tell me how I did! Also this might get _kinky_ in the future so viewer beware, you're in for a scare, this story will be in Kaito's point of view and is a yaoi or something _._ But I hope you enjoy zura~!

It was a Sunday morning, 7:48 to be exact, and I was waiting for a very special someone. This someone wasn't one of my friends, it was a cat-boy I had volunteered to take care of. I didn't get to choose which one to take care of, so I hope I get nice one. At 8:00 I heard a ring at my doorbell. As I walk over to the door I try to freshen up, so that I look like a responsible person. I open the door and see a girl with short green hair and a clipboard. She smiles an says, "Good morning! Are you Mr. Shion?" She takes out a pen and skims down a paper on the clipboard.

"Yeah, that's me." I reply. She smiles and writes something on her clipboard, then pulls a boy with cat ears from behind her. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and black ears and a tail. He looked surprisingly cute. "Okay, Mr. Shion, this is Len and I am Gumi. He is fourteen years old and a very quiet boy. He's also very shy so be nice to him." I nod my head as she pushed Len towards me. He tries to scoot back behind Gumi, but she's much stronger than him and inevitably pushes him to me.

Len looks back to Gumi, and then to me. I kneel down and say, "Hello, my name is Kaito, don't worry I promise I'll take good care of you." He blushed and nodded his head slightly. "I think he likes you," Gumi giggled, "I'll check up on you two in a week, so I'll see you!" I closed the door as she walked back to her car. I notice Len't tail start to puff out as he walks around my house. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumps slightly, "Don't worry, it's safe in here. You have nothing to be afraid of." His tail flattens out again as he rubs himself against me. I think we're gonna be good friends.

Yeah This first chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get the exposition out. Good bye Keita-kun and Whis Cream!


	2. Day 1 Part 2

Good day! Like I said this chapter is longer, and it took longer than I expected. But it has Rin and Lily. Also I gave Lily a last name. Sorry I had to! I hope you like this one zura~!

Day 1/2

After I had gotten him to take his shoes off, Len sat down on my sofa and fell sound asleep. He looked absolutely adorable with his arms and legs sprawled out on the cushions and his ears twitching every so often. I rubbed one of his soft ears and went over to the kitchen to make some food. I'd decided to make sushi for me and just give Len some fish, I wasn't sure if he was supposed to eat human food. After a few hours, Len finally woke up. He looked around my house as if he'd forgotten where he was, I then picked him up and set him down on a chair in the kitchen. He put his hands on the table and tried to slide out of the chair. I slid a plate of chopped salmon in front of him and that made him stop trying to escape from the chair. He sniffed the meat for a little bit then started to nibble on it, "Does that taste good?" I asked. Len turned his head and nodded slightly. He then picked up a small piece with his hands and scarfed it down. I smiled and patted his head. I'll teach him how to use chopsticks some other time, but for now this is okay.

Once I get Len out of the chair and clean him up a bit, I hear the doorbell ring once again. I open the door and see Gumi with an embarrassed look on her face, "Hey, Mr. Shion, I was an idiot and I forgot to give you this." She handed me a paper with all of Len's information on it, "Kagamine Len, age 14, birthday December 27th, how did you find out all this stuff?" I ask as I recite the paper. She winks and replies, "A magician never reveals her secrets." As she turned and walked away, Len walked over to me and started to rub himself on my side. I gently pat his head and tell him, "Don't worry, sweetie. She just stopped by to say hello." He rubs his face against my jacket and then lets go. I look at my clock and see that it's around 8:30. Len walks over to the sofa and sleeps again. Then I get an idea.

After about an hour, I gently shook my cat-boy awake. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes that made him look unbearably cute, and my face was very close to his, I was seriously resisting the urge to kiss him. "Come on, Len-kun," I said, "We're going outside." He looked at me with confusion, either to why I woke him up or what this 'outside' exactly was. I picked him up again and placed him on the staircase that led to the next level of the house. I then got his shoes on and took him outside and into my car. Len sniffed around the car trying to figure out what was happening. He then got a worried expression on his face, "Don't worry, you'll be alright." I reassured him, but his face didn't change expressions. I had planned to take him to the park by my house but, I'm not sure he wants to leave. I buckle myself and Len up as I drive down to the park. Len looks out the window and I pat his back gently. He jumps and gives me a sour look as I can't help but laugh. We arrive at the park and my cat-boy looks around in confusion. I take him out and he immediately tries to run away. I grab his tail just before he can escape. He gives a loud cry as I pull him in towards me. I hug him and tell him that I'm sorry. We hold hands and I walked him to the playground. He keeps trying to pull away and I feel very disappointed in myself, knowing that I hurt my little cat-boy to the point where he doesn't even want to stand with me. I let him go and he dashes off to the playground. I, of course, chase after him so he doesn't run out of the park.

Len runs so fast that he tumbles right into a little girl, knocking her and himself into the ground. I see who I assume to be her mother run towards the two with a worried expression on her face. Len sits up and scratches his ear as I swiftly pick him up off the girl and her mother sits her up, "I am so sorry, this is his first time out, and I-" she interrupts me, "It's fine. Rin, honey are you okay?" Her daughter nods and Len reaches for the ground and I gently place him down. The girl holds out her hand and says, "Hi my name is Rin, what's yours?" Len starts to sniff her fingers and I pull his face away. "He can't talk, but his name is Len." I tell her. She smiles and pats him on the head, she then asks her mother, "Can I play with him?" The woman looks to me, asking with her eyes. I nod my head and tell Len to be nice to her and not to run off. They both run off toward the swings as I and the girl's mother sit down on a bench near the two. The lady looks at me with a smile on her face.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Kaito Shion."

"That's a nice name, mine is Lily Kagamine. It's nice to meet you."

We both chat for a little bit until Lily checked her watch and called out to her daughter. All four of us left a little while later, Len had a noticeable smile on his face. I ruffled his hair knowing fully well that he'd just made his first human friend.

Tanks so much for reading! It means a lot ^^. Also I am starting to work on a story with my friend, Ithinkllamasrcewl she likes to make joke stories, but this one is going to be REALLY dark so go check it out when it's uploaded. See ya Keita-kun and Whis Cream!


	3. Day 2

_Gosh, it's been too long since I've updated this, well, I've finally finished the chapter! And I may confuse a few people with the characters (I hope not :( ) but on a lighter note, there's a shower scene for you yaoi fans :D! I hope you enjoy it zura!_

I let Len sleep with me in my bed. He seemed to like it because when I woke up he was completely sprawled out and half on top of me, "You know you really shouldn't sleep right on top of people, Len-kun." I laughed. As I began to sit up, the boy awoke with a startled murmur and snapped his head to look up at me with an angry expression. It was adorable. I rubbed his ears and told him I was sorry for disturbing his beauty sleep.

After I got Len to move and my clothes on (He was wearing pajamas, hentai), I went to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Just to test out if Len could eat human food, I gave him some rice with some eggs mixed in and natto for myself. Len however, refused to eat the food. For what reason, I have no clue. He just sat there for a while, until he tried to get off the chair. By accident his hand pushed the food off the table as he was making his way off the chair. The bowl flipped over and the eggs and rice fell right onto his head. I gasped and rushed over to him, "You okay, Len?" I asked. Egg whites mixed with rice began to drip down his forehead. He looked up at me with the saddest expression, "You'll survive the breakfast attack. Come on, let's take a shower." His blue eyes grew wide as if in shock and he began to scoot back. I think he knew what a "shower" ment, and being a cat, he probably didn't want to get his fur wet.

I crawled over to him, avoiding the mess, and gave him a small hug once again, avoiding the eggs and rice on his head. Reaching my hand out, Len grabbed my hand as I pulled him up. There was a bit of his breakfast trailing down his forehead.

As I took the cat-boy over to my bathroom, I realized something, I was going to have to shower with him. It'd be so embarrassing, and it's the reason I don't go to hot springs. But something in my head told me I should at least attempt it.

As soon as we got to the bathing area, I made an attempt to get Len's clothes off. And by that I mean coaxing him to do it himself, sadly it didn't work. "Okay, I promise I won't look. So uh, if you don't mind." I trailed off. He looked at me then at his egg and rice covered shirt and blushed.

I gently patted his shoulder, "I know you would _never_ let me put you in the tub." He smiled slightly at the statement. It was only a few moments before the boy sighed and tried to pull off his shirt. Unfortunately for Len, he got it caught underneath his chin. I snorted at the sight, and decided to help him get it off. Eventually, we got it off, although I did get some slimy egg whites on my own shirt.

Poor Len, however, was still too embarrassed to show himself to me. In return I took off my own shirt so he'd feel a bit less embarrassed. It didn't work exactly as I thought, as he still shied away from me. Next I had to get his pants off in my mind, it did not seem right to take them off myself. Because of that I made a plan, "Len-kun," I began, "can you please remove your pants so I can wash them." The cat boy sighed and began undoing his shorts. I noticed a dark red blush on his cheeks as he did so. "Hey, don't be nervous. I promise I won't do anything… y'know." I stammered awkwardly. Len nodded his head slightly and as I turned the water on he clinged to my side.

Chuckling, I pried the boy off and helped him close to the water much to his displeasure. He squirmed and shivered quite a bit as well as covering his lower areas with his hands. I had him sit down while I scrubbed his hair and body, mainly to make sure that I don't get soap in his ears. For once, Len was surprisingly still. My theory was that he was scared of the water. He did make quiet meowing noises when I touched his tail and inner thighs. They scared me at first but I knew it couldn't have hurt. Besides, they were so cute! I managed to was off the egg and rice mess that covered him, even though I could tell he didn't appreciate me touching his body.

He let me wrap him up in a towel after we were done washing up. I brought him over to my bed and let him sleep there for a while. Planning to made oden for lunch, I checked the fridge for the package that I'd bought a few days ago. Luckily, I did have it, but on a side note, I was out of teriyaki sauce. Len was still asleep on my bed in a towel. I kissed him on the forehead and left to go to the store.

Before I headed out the door, I began to hear the house phone ring. "Hello there." I calmly said. "Hey, Kaito, I was wondering if you could come over and celebrate your daughter turning sixteen tomorrow." Immediately I rushed to the calendar on the wall in my kitchen. My eyes darted down the lists of dates when they suddenly came across in red letters, *Miku's Birthday* "Hey, are you still there?" My ex-wife called to me through the phone. "Uh, yeah, sorry Meiko. I'll be there." I said nervously. She sighed, "You forgot didn't you?" putting my palm to my forehead I lied, "No! No! Of course not!" Meiko replied, "Well, it's going to be at 4 p.m. at my place. Make sure you get her something that a sixteen year old would want okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great. See you then, love you."

"Love you too-"

She hung up making me sweat. Not only do I have to act like a strong husband/father to my family, but I also have to introduce them to Len. I felt way beyond scared, but for the moment, I needed to get some teriyaki sauce before I forget.

 _I'm so sorry I didn't get this out in time for Valentine's day, I tried really hard to. Unless you're reading this and live in the west, then happy valentine's day! If not, happy belated valentine's day! (Also if you're wondering, I did get some chocolates ^○^) A very special thanks to my friend for helping with the shower part,_ _ありがとう、アマヨちゃん！_ _She doesn't have an account, but I'm gonna make her read this ΦωΦ bye Keita-kun and whis-cream!_


End file.
